Runaway Zombies: Reloaded
by Moral Mark
Summary: This is no world of heroes.  This is the world of Marvel Zombies.  And this is our runners' piece of this world.  Running is pretty pointless when you're going to be dead anyway.


Notes:

- (#) equals panel number

- Fan Fiction . net sucks for indents and formatting. Dialogue bolded, SFX in italics

- I cheat a little. More indirect, descriptive language used than appropriate. Panel description lacking or incorrect. Plus, it's a 25 pager. Busts the 22 (or 24) page allowable limit.

- No, I am not fixing this any more, aside from mild grammatical errors. This script was me taking a break from writing original fiction and goofing off way too much when I should have been doing something more productive.

-This is my Halloween 2007 gift to you Runaways/Marvel Zombies fans. Enjoy!

* * *

PAGE 1 - 5 PANELS 

EXT. NEW YORK CITYSCAPE

(1) Spider-Man, on the back of a brunette woman, is chomping

on her shoulder.

(2) Cloak and Dagger are gnawing on a heavyset man. Dagger

is digging into the man's midsection, while Cloak is pulling

pieces of brain from the man's cracked open skull.

(3) Iron Fist literally has an arm on each hand, biting into

one of them like a drumstick.

(4) Victor, looking out of the page. Victor is wearing a

red track jacket, beanie, and shorts - reference his first

appearance in Runaways 2 #1

**VICTOR**

**Dios Mio . . .**

(5) Molly, also looking out of the page. Molly is wearing a

black Hello Kitty cap, yellow vest, white shirt, and khaki

Capris.

**MOLLY**

**Oh my God. Vic . . **.

PAGE 2 - SPLASH PAGE

From a distance, Victor and Molly are on top of a building,

overlooking the zombie carnage. The main object of the page

should be all the eating scenes between Spider-Man, Cloak

and Dagger, and Iron Fist incorporated into one.

**MOLLY**

**. . . what's happening?**

PAGE 3 - 5 PANELS

(1) Victor grabs Molly's arm, but Molly is resisting,

pulling back.

**VICTOR**

**I don't know, but I don't want to**

**stick around to be a part of**

**it. Let's go.**

**MOLLY**

**But what about everyone else? K,**

**Nico, Chase 'n Gert are still down**

**there and -**

(2) Victor glaring right at Molly

**VICTOR**

**Molly, it's too late for them**

**now. They're - they've turned.**

**MOLLY**

**But you don't know that! How can**

**you be sure they're ghouls -**

**zombies - whatever?**

**VICTOR**

**Trust me, I'm sure.**

(3) EXT. ALLEYWAY.

Flashback panel. Gert, Chase, Karolina, and Nico are

snarling at Victor, who is backing away from them, hands in

the air.

Gert has on a purple shirt and olive skirt. There's a piece

of her right shoulder missing, which is drenched in

blood. Her mouth is covered in blood

Nico is wearing a black goth dress. Part of her hair is

ripped out, and there's a small hole on her stomach where

part of her intestines are hanging out. Her mouth, like

Gert's is bloodied.

Chase is wearing a red bandana, green sleeveless shirt, and

jeans. He remains relatively unspoiled.

Karolina is bathed in rainbow light. However,

emphasize the zombie factor - colors should be pale, faded,

sickly. Her left hip has been chewed off.

Behind the four Runaway zombies is the carcass of Old Lace.

**VICTOR**

**C'mon, guys, don't do this! I'm**

**not even a full human, I'm a**

**cyborg, remember?**

**NICO**

**You look like meat to me.**

**CHASE**

**Who's up for some Mexican?**

**KAROLINA**

**(small font - whispering)**

**Dude, not cool.**

**CHASE**

**Oh come on, how is that not PC?**

**KAROLINA**

**It just isn't. It's racist and you**

**shouldn't -**

(4) Victor shoots a bolt of lightning

**VICTOR**

**Naaahh!**

(5) Bolt of lightning hits the left side of Karolina's

jaw. Bits and pieces of it should be flying off.

**SFX**

**KRAK!**

**KAROLINA**

**Aaagh!**

PAGE 4 - 3 PANELS

(1) EXT - ROOFTOP

Back to Victor and Molly.

**VICTOR**

**Thank god you stayed at Father**

**Latham's, or I wouldn't have found**

**you.**

**MOLLY**

**But . . . if the entire world's**

**getting eaten, where can we**

**hide? Where are we going? How are**

**we even getting out of here?**

(2)

**VICTOR**

**The Leapfrog. That's our ticket**

**out of here, assuming the others**

**haven't taken it already.**

**MOLLY**

**But that's like, an infinity**

**billion blocks away!**

**VICTOR**

**Six, actually, and we can make it.**

**Look, we can hide in the Hostel**

**back in LA, or some other hideout**

**the Pride used to use. Maybe your**

**'rents have something we can use to**

**say alive. But at this point, we**

**just keep moving.**

**PATRIOT(O.P)**

**Good advice.**

(3) Remaining zombified members of the young Avengers -

Patriot, Stature, and Hawkeye - are facing them, glaring

menacingly. Go crazy on what they have (and what they don't

have, I'll leave this to your imagination).

**PATRIOT**

**For your sakes, you both better**

**take it. Because man, are we**

**hungry.**

PAGE 5 - 4 PANELS

(1) EXT. STREET SIDE.

Nico chomping on a human bicep.

(2) Chase ripping out an intestine from a man's gut with his

teeth.

(3) Karolina scooping up chunks of muscle into her throat.

(4) Gert, mid-chew on a piece of lung, stops and looks up.

**GERT**

**Wait, waitaminute . . . .**

PAGE 6 - SINGLE PAGE SPLASH PANEL

(1) Four of the runaways - Nico, Gert, Chase, and Karolina -

are hunched close together, with a disarray of blood and

human carcasses surrounding them. It is apparent they've

been feasting on these bodies.

**GERT**

**. . . we're going about this the**

**wrong way.**

PAGE 7 - 4 PANELS

(1) Chase, looking at Gert

**CHASE**

**Gert, we've been eating people like**

**a Chinese buffet for the past hour.**

**This entire thing is wrong,**

**period.**

(2) Nico and Gert. Nico looks at her bloodied hands.

**NICO**

**God, I feel sick.**

**GERT**

**(mouth full)**

**Mmmf . . . gee, ya think?**

**NICO**

**God, does anyone else feel guilty**

**about this? K, you're chomping**

**like crazy, and you're a**

**vegetarian!**

(3) Gert and Karolina. Karolina looks up, her jaw hanging

down. The left side of her jaw is broken.

**KAROLINA**

**Can' hh- hhh- hel' my -**

**GERT**

**Look, it's pretty obvious we're not**

**going to stop anytime soon but**

**seriously? Following Colonel**

**Flagpole and the rest of the Moulin**

**Rouge is not going to help**

**us. They're going to get first**

**dibs on everything, and we'll be**

**stuck with the leftovers every**

**time.**

(4) Chase, standing next to Nico and Karolina.

**CHASE**

**We wouldn't be in this situation if**

**we didn't follow Karolina's**

**suggestion to come to this stupid**

**town to help Cloak clear his name**.

**KAROLINA**

**Dauwn't tesh meh, Chaysh.**

**NICO**

**Gert's right. We can't tag along**

**with the super-tools if we're going**

**to get our share of the feed. What**

**we need to do is go at it solo.**

**CHASE**

**But where are we going to go? The**

**entire East coast is toast. And**

**anything past the**

**Mississippi? Forget it. Hate to**

**say it, but the Avengers actually**

**know what they're doing. They're**

**going to know where all the good**

**eats are at on this planet.**

PAGE 8 - 4 PANELS

(1) Tight on Nico.

**NICO**

**Not all of them.**

(2) Pull back to show Karolina looking at Nico, eyes

widening.

**KAROLINA**

**Yorr nawt thinkun awbou' -**

(3) Chase, Gert, and Nico.

**CHASE**

**Yeah, I think she is . . .**

**GERT**

**And why not? Nobody else knows**

**they exist or how to get to them.**

**NICO**

**Guys, I think it's time to visit**

**our parents' old bosses again . . .**

(4) All four looking at the camera. See Runaways Issue

p., Panel . Spoof that panel.

**NICO**

**. . . I think it's dinner time with**

**the Gibborim.**

PAGE 9 - 5 PANELS

(1) EXT - MAIN STREET FEEDING INTO AN ALLEYWAY

Molly, with a steel beam, swings at Patriot, sending him

flying to Stature's face.

_SFX_

_THWACK!_

**STATURE**

**Unf!**

(2) Victor sends Hawkeye back with an electricity bolt.

**VICTOR**

**Almost there! Molly, quick, get in**

**the 'frog, I'll hold them back!**

(3) Stature, on the ground from getting smacked by Patriot,

gets up while Patriot is on his feet.

**PATRIOT**

**Damn it, Hawkeye, cut them**

**off! Use an explosive arrow to**

**block their path!**

(4) Hawkeye fires an arrow from her bow

**HAWKEYE**

**Two brains a la carte, coming right**

**up.**

_SFX_

_THWUP_

(5) Arrow flying through the air, hits a side of a building,

explodes. Rubble and debris can be seen flying from the

explosion.

**SFX**

**BWOOOM**

PAGE 10 - 5 PANELS

(1) Victor generates more lightning from his hands,

enveloping two garbage dumpsters nearby.

**VICTOR**

**Crap!**

(2) Dumpsters flatten, form up between the alleyway walls

(3) Rubble hits the top of the metal panel, and Victor is

running underneath it.

**MOLLY**

**Victor!**

**VICTOR**

**Go! Just go!**

(4) Hawkeye frustrated, grits her teeth.

**HAWKEYE**

**Damn it, slippery bastard! Why**

**don't you just let us -**

(5) Hawkeye is suddenly blasted with a stream of red fire

**NICO (O.P)**

**(Black word balloon)**

**Back off!**

PAGE 11 - 5 PANELS

(1) Nico, Chase, Gert, and Karolina approaching the Young

Avengers.

**NICO**

**They're ours.**

**PATRIOT**

**Screw that, we found them**

**first. Finder's keepers, witch.**

(2) Chase, chest puffed out, staring down Patriot.

**CHASE**

**Listen, Sideshow Mel, they rolled**

**with our crew, and they are - were,**

**our friends. Therefore they're our**

**meat.**

**PATRIOT**

**Says who?**

**CHASE**

**Says me. Now back off with that**

**shield of yours before I shove it**

**next to that stick that's riding**

**your butt.**

(3) Tight on Karolina.

**KAROLINA**

**Gh-guh-guhs, can' we jus' shar'?**

(4) Wide on Stature and Hawkeye on the left side, Gert on

the right side.

**STATURE**

**Um, what?**

**HAWKEYE**

**One and a half servings of human is**

**not going to cut it between the**

**seven of us.**

**GERT**

**Exactly, so you guys should take my**

**boyfriend's suggestion and mosey on**

**out of here.**

**STATURE**

**You mean that Paul Walker wannabe**

**staring down the next super-soldier**

**like an idiot?**

(5) A light blast from Karolina hits Stature's head.

_SFX_

_FWOOSH_

**STATURE**

**Uhn!**

**NICO (O.P)**

**Can it, Paris Hilton.**

PAGE 12 - 4 PANELS

(1) Wide action panel. Hawkeye jump kicks Nico's midsection

_SFX_

_WHUMP_

Patriot uppercuts Chase. Karolina start zapping Stature.

_SFX_

_THWAK_

Karolina starts blasting Stature.

(2) Close on Gert, skeptically looking at the scene, out the

page.

**GERT**

**Aaaand cue stupidity.**

_SFX_

_(Small, bold text at first)_

_-FSSSSSSHHHHH-_

(3) Same shot. Gert's eyeballs shift up, curious about the

sound.

**GERT**

**Huh?**

_SFX_

_(Larger, bolder text)_

_-SSSHHHHHHH -_

(4) Gert looks up at the sky, and sees the Leapfrog rising

above the alleyway, wobbling back and forth

_SFX_

_-SSSSSHHHOOOOOOOM!_

PAGE 13 - 4 PANELS

(1) Gert turns back to the battle scene and points at the

Leapfrog.

**GERT**

**Guys, guys! They're getting away!**

(2) Patriot stops pounding Chase in mid-swing

**PATRIOT**

**Damn it, see what you holes**

**did? Avengers, assemble!**

(3) Stature, Hawkeye, and Patriot start towards the

Leapfrog, swaying back and forth while shooting laser beams

randomly. Other side of the panel, Karolina is about to

follow, when Chase stops her, popping his head in place.

**CHASE**

**Forget it, we're not going to catch**

**them.**

**SFX**

**KRK**

**GERT**

**Besides, we know where they're**

**going anyway.**

(4) Karolina stops in mid-flight

**KAROLINA**

**Huh?**

**GERT**

**If they're smart, they'll probably**

**hide it out at the Hostel and can**

**themselves up. They might even try**

**something stupid to fix this**

**problem. Either way, we know where**

**they are. We can pick them off for**

**snacks later.**

PAGE 14 - 3 PANELS

(1)

**NICO**

**But that still leaves the question**

**of how we're going to get back**

**home, seeing as that Vic stole our**

**ride.**

**CHASE**

**Not to worry.**

(2)

**CHASE**

**Our folks left a spare ride here in**

**New York.**

**KAROLINA**

**Bu- Haw dou yu -**

**CHASE**

**I've been looking up on some stuff**

**that my mom and dad were doing back**

**in the old Pride days. They left a**

**waystation or workshop or something**

**here in this city.**

**NICO**

**So, where is this ride that you**

**speak of?**

(3) Chase points to the same tower as the one in Whedon's

Runaways (Series 2) Issue 25.

PAGE 15 - 4 PANELS

(1) INT - UNDERGROUND TEMPLE

Victor and Molly are at an underground temple, similar to

the one during the final acts of Runaways series 1. Victor

is leading the way through the catacombs.

_CAPTION_

_Half a day later -_

**MOLLY**

**Victor, why are we here and not**

**back at the Hostel?**

**VICTOR**

**If the rest the guys are following**

**after us, that would be the first**

**place they'd go. Even if we set up**

**the Hostel's defenses up in full**

**force, they'd eventually find a way**

**in, and we'd be easy picking**s.

**MOLLY**

**But this place is creepy! It's**

**like one of those temples our**

**parents used to do their sacrifices**

**in -**

(2) The two enter a chamber with a circle of fire in the

middle. On the other end of the chamber is a red portal,

and standing in front of the portal are none other than

three giants of the Gibborim.

**MOLLY**

**Whuh, what is going on?**

(3) Victor ashamedly looks down at the ground.

**VICTOR**

**I'm sorry, Molly.**

(4) Molly is suddenly levitated by white light, and is

lifted off the ground.

**MOLLY**

**Nah! Stop it!**

PAGE 16 - 6 PANELS

(1) Molly, surrounded by white light, is sprawled out on the

center of the circle of fire. Erenim, one of the three

giants, looks down at his prey.

**ERENIM**

**Victor Mancha took the liberty of**

**contacting us while you were asleep**

**during your trip.**

(2) Tight on Molly, shocked, shouts angrily.

**MOLLY**

**WHAT? Victor, you stupidhead, why**

**would you do that?!!**

(3) Tight on Victor, still looking at the ground in shame.

**VICTOR**

**I . . . I . . .**

(4) Two-shot on Repherti amd Nepheri, the other Gibborim

Giants.

**REFERTI**

**Realizing that the world has**

**effectively come to an end, he was**

**smart enough to realize that we**

**were the only salvation in**

**restoring life to this sickened**

**planet.**

**NEPHERI**

**When you spoiled brats abruptly**

**interrupted our Pride's Rite of**

**Thunder and had them fail for the**

**last time, we did not have the**

**strength to restore this**

**Earth. But we did have enough**

**strength to "wipe the slate clean"**

**and destroy life on this planet if**

**we had to. That one soul you**

**denied us that night would have**

**given us enough to start a small**

**haven. It wouldn't have been**

**enough at the time.**

**ERENIM**

**But now that this Earth is rapidly**

**dying, that option is increasingly**

**more viable, if desperate.**

(5) Close on Victor, who is holding a curved blade in his

hands.

**REFERTI (O.P.)**

**Victor knew this, and in an act of**

**heroism - or maybe desperation - he**

**chose us, the only option left to**

**save this planet.**

(6) Tight on Victor.

**NEPHERI (O.P)**

**For a price.**

PAGE 17 - 5 PANELS

(1) Shot of Nepheri, looking down at Victor

**NEPHERI**

**"The needs of the many outweigh the**

**needs of the few." Isn't that**

**right? Now be a hero and finish**

**the rite.**

(2) Molly, firmly locked down in the circle of fire, turns

to Victor, tears rolling down the sides of her eyes

**MOLLY**

**Victor . . . please . . .**

(3) Shot of the curved dagger in Victor's hand

(4) Pull out to Victor, looking at the ground, ashamed at

what he is apparently about to do.

(5) Largest panel on the page, wide shot of Victor, looking

up, facing the Gibborim.

**VICTOR**

**No.**

PAGE 18 - 8 PANELS

(1) Erenim, and Repherti protest at Victor's decision.

**ERENIM**

**Don't be a fool, boy!**

**REFERTI**

**Do it or you'll doom us all!**

(2) Victor, looking up at Nepheri, snarls back.

**VICTOR**

**It's not worth it. Salvation at**

**the cost of innocence.**

(3) Nepheri interrupts

**NEPHERI**

**If you fail us now, you seal the**

**fate of this planet. Finish the**

**sacrifice or -**

A sound effect interrupts Nepheri's objections.

**SFX**

**FWASH**

(4) Erenim looks to the source of the sound.

(5) Referti looks as well.

(6) Nepheri, looking, surprised.

(7) Molly, looking with fear.

(8) Victor, looking with dread.

PAGE 19 - 4 PANELS

(1) Largest panel on the page. Zombie Nico, Chase, Gert,

and Karolina are standing in front of a blue portal, even

bloodier and more bodily damaged than ever. Nico is in the

lead, holding her Staff of One. Chase is to Nico's right,

donning his new pair of metal gloves similar to his

fistigons in Runaways Season 1. Gert is standing by his

side. Karolina is hovering above Nico's left.

Nico's head is missing more chunks of hair and skull. The

gaping hole in her stomach is larger than ever.

Gert's bottom lip is torn off and her right arm is barely

hanging on her shoulder.

Chase is relatively intact, surprisingly.

Karolina's left side of her hip is still chewed off, and her

jaw is in worse disrepair, the left side of her jaw cracked

off and barely hanging on.

And they all are hungry.

**NICO**

**We're ba-ack!**

**CHASE**

**With laser fists!**

**GERT**

**And clever quips!**

**KAROLINA**

**An' - haak -**

(2) Chase turns to Gert

**CHASE**

**Man, for once in my life my**

**parents were useful. They had**

**everything in their**

**digs! Teleporter, weapons - Man,**

**these laser fists are freakin'**

**awesome!**

**GERT**

**And talk about timing. That pit**

**stop in Texas put us perfectly on**

**time. Great idea, for the pit stop**

**dear.**

(3) Nico, pointing her staff at their future prey

**NICO**

**Guys, less conversation . . .**

(4) The four charge at their fresh meals

**NICO**

**. . . more mastication.**

PAGE 20 - 5 PANELS

(1) The Gibborim shoot streams of fire at the teenage

zombies, the red portal behind them visible. Nico barks

orders.

**NICO**

**K, lay on some cover fire and**

**distract them! Chase, go for their**

**feet and wound them so they can't**

**move! Gert, come with me and help**

**me figure out how to close off**

**their portal out of here! And for**

**Christ's sake, don't bite them**

**until we're ready to eat them, or**

**they'll turn and taste terrible!**

(2) Nepheri blasts a stream of fire

**NEPHERI**

**No!**

(3) The stream of fire grazes Gert's jacket. The jacket

catches fire

(4) Gert, on fire, is frantically running around.

**GERT**

**Guys, fire! I'm on fire!**

(5) Nico responds back, irritated

**NICO**

**Oh damn it, just drop and roll,**

**it's not like you feel it anyway.**

Gert protests.

**GERT**

**Being scorched to ash doesn't help**

**me eat, idiot!**

PAGE 21 - 8 PANELS

(1) Wide panel Karolina blasts Erenim in the eye. while

Chase laser blasts Erenim on the leg. Nepheri is hobbling

towards the portal, while Nico shoots a beam of light at

Referti's head.

(2) Close shot of Victor. He is on his knees, the dagger

dropped to the ground, his hands hanging helplessly on his

side.

(3) Nico, pointing her staff at the red portal, shoots a

black beam of energy. The red portal looks like it is

shrinking.

(4) Nepheri looks at Nico, this time with a look overwhelmed

with fear.

(5) Close shot of Molly's face, who is closing her eyes as

tight as she can.

(6) Shot of Victor, over his right shoulder. Background is

black, but a hand appears to be reaching towards him.

(7) Same shot. The hand rests on Victor's right shoulder.

**GERT**

**(face covered in shadow)**

**Hey, Vic.**

(8) Same shot.

**VICTOR**

**Just do it already.**

PAGE 22 - 8 PANELS

(1) thru (3) Successive panels, set of greyed teeth opening

and closing, as if biting and chomping through blood and

flesh.

(4) thru (7) Successive panels below (1) thru (3), Molly

twisting and turning her head, eyes shut tight, trying not

to look at the carnage surrounding her. On panel (7) she

half-opens her right eye . . .

(8) Large panel, should take up bottom half the page (other

half taken by the other panels). Wide shot, the entire

runaways gang is zombified and staring at Molly. Behind

them, the three Gibborim giants are down. One is nearly

eaten to bone, the other is half eaten. The third is not

dead, but squirming on the ground.

**NICO**

**Hey, Molly.**

PAGE 23 - 5 PANELS

(1) Molly, mouth wide open, screams.

**MOLLY**

**AAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

(2) Chase attempts to calm her down

**CHASE**

**Whoa, hey, Molnerdo, relax,**

**chill. We're not going to eat you,**

**completely.**

(3) Back to Molly.

**MOLLY**

**Whuh - Huh? Why?**

(4)

**CHASE**

**Listen, as hungry as we are, we**

**just can't bear to eat you.**

**NICO**

**I mean, we _can_, it's just that we**

**won't like it very much.**

**GERT**

**Point is, we can't take it**

**being undead Romero extras**

**without you.**

(5)

**GERT**

**After all we've been through**

**together, the only thing we've**

**really got, cliche' aside, is each**

**other. We're the only family we've**

**got.**

**KAROLINA**

**An' we wan' 'ou by o'r syde. Our -**

**-huk-**

PAGE 24 - 5 PANELS

(1) Molly, eyes looking down. Sadness sweeps her

expression.

(2) Same shot.

**MOLLY**

**(small text)**

**But . . I don't _wanna_ be a zombie**.

(3) Same shot

**MOLLY**

**I miss my mom. I miss my dad. And**

**between a brainless poophead the rest of my**

**life and maybe seeing mommy and**

**daddy again . . . I'd rather be**

**eaten.**

(4) Shot of Molly looking at the rest of the gang, as if

staring straight at them.

**MOLLY**

**But do what you want with me. I'm**

**gonna be dead anyway.**

(5) Direct shot of the other Runaways, from left to right -

Victor, Gert, Chase, Nico, and Karolina. A look of remorse

is on their faces.

PAGE 25 - 3 PANELS

(1) Wide shot of Runaways, this time from overhead, angled

behind them so they seem to surround Molly. More shadow and

black should surround the five runaways.

(2) Pull out wider from previous panel.

(3) Completely black panel. Also serves as the title panel.

_CAPTION_

_THE END_

_LOGO_

_Runaway Zombies_

(A/N - AAAUUUGGGHH! fan fiction . net sucks with formatting!)

-Moderators - Guidelines state chat script format not allowed; however, it wasn't clear if accepted script formats (comic book, screenplay, etc.) was allowed. Kindly notify me if this type of story format is also unacceptable amd I'll gladly yank this piece out myself.


End file.
